Dusty Old Book
by Mister March
Summary: Violet knows to never love him again, but her heart aches for his beautiful soul. A collection of oneshots for Violate Chapter Two: Tate Get's Doped Up
1. Nora's Baby

_"Never mind what you're looking for _

_You'll always find what you're looking for _

_Sometimes it's blinding in the race _

_But I'll be here smiling when I see your face" _

_-Nevermind, Foster The People_

**...**

Nora spent her days hidden. She didn't like to be seen. After she realized she didn't want a child anymore, her well has been emptied. It felt like she couldn't see anyone. Nora was too embarrassed. Giving up a baby isn't really ideal for being a grown woman, maybe for a teenage girl, but Nora was twenty three. Actually, she died at twenty three. She's over a hundred years old. It gets lonely since she doesn't even want to look at her husband. He's a shmuck. Charles deserved to stay where he is and not dare to bother her.

After seeing people come and die here, she should feel at least a little bit of comfort. But, the only person she liked to talk to was Tate. When he was a child and started living at her house, she felt a strong connection towards him. Nora would watch him sleep, she would clean up his room when he left for school and she would talk to him when he was alone. Nora fell in love with the boy. Not a lustful connection, but as if she was meant to protect him.

It hurts to see him with the teenage daughter of the previous owner of the Murder House, the way he cares for her and will do anything for her. But, what really bothered her was that he would shed tears when he wouldn't see her. It has been three years since she heard screaming from the girl's bedroom. Nora had held her chest as she heard him screaming his pleads to the girl. Soon he was standing in the middle of the basement, pain roaring in his eyes.

No matter how much she wanted her baby before, she realized that she wasn't a child's person.

**Never mind what you're looking for **

Nora forgot how bad she handled children. She wanted a child more when she first spoke to Tate. When he went into the basement that one day, looking for his truck, Nora couldn't help but watch. And when she heard him scream she felt something. It was something she felt when that miscreant took her baby. Nora felt fear for the child, as well as a shield forming in her. When her baby was taken her shield had been broken down. Now that she felt her shield lock itself inside her, she had to meet him. Nora wanted to make a good first impression, as well as help the child.

She had quickly grabbed him and held him to her chest. Nora smiled, looking down at the scared blonde. She made him face her and she smiled, making him calm down. "What's your name?"

The young boy stared at her with big brown eyes. "Tate."

"If Thaddeus comes back to scare you again, just shut your eyes and say GO AWAY, you understand, Tate?" Nora kept her smiling eyes and she caressed the boy's cheek with gentle care. "He'll mind you because I'm going to protect you." She smiled again, ruffling up his hair.

Tate looked down then back up at her. His bangs covering his relaxed eyebrows "I wish you were my mommy." Nora only grinned wider and hugged him. She felt a sensation of pride rush over her as she rubbed Tate's back.

**You'll always find what you're looking for **

Nora knew what she needed, but what if he would not accept her. He lost everything because she wanted that damn baby. She didn't even keep it. Nora felt ashamed, not realizing that her baby was a grown man stuck as a teenager with depression. She hated herself _a little. _ How could she be so blind?

For the past three years, he's been hiding in the basement, focused on the gray cement walls. Nora could tell he would be thinking because he would talk to himself sometimes, playing with his hands from how bored he would be. Tate would never see Violet and Nora would be too focused on her own sorrow to realize he was going crazy _again. _His big sad eyes would stare at the floor as he would sit in the corner, looking like a punished child.

Nora felt a tear slide down her cheek. She looked surprised until she realized it was her own. The blonde quickly wiped her tears and stood up, her fists clasped together in a scared, wimpy manner, just like the day she went to see the previous owners and how they changed her beautiful house. She looked at the discarded bathtub in the basement. Blood covered the white tub like spots covered a Dalmatian.

Nora sighed and rolled her eyes. She set foot out of the room she was in and slowly started walking towards the other end of the basement. Her pale hand grabbed a lighter and lit a white candle. She grabbed the candle stand and breathed in the air. Her nostrils were filled with the scent of cinnamon and vanilla. Nora lightly smiled and continued to walk. All she has done most of her life was be disappointed in people. When she died, all she would do was wallow in her sorrow. Not having a baby made her feel horrible and sad. When Tate came, she had a baby. Nora had tried to attempt to take him but she never had the heart to do so.

She looked out from the doorframe and saw the outlining of Tate sitting in the middle of the floor. He looked up at her for a fraction of a second and then went back to focusing on his black converse. Nora slowly walked over to him and sat next to him, knowing he already had acknowledged her presence. She set the candle on the ground and placed her hands on her lap, looking out in front of her, staring at the darkness coming from the unlighted part of the basement.

They both stayed quiet. Tate was playing with his shoelaces, not caring if she was looking at him or not. Nora looked down and then looked at the teenager. His blonde hair shimmered like gold with the candle light. She took a deep breath and straightened out her long silk skirt. Nora felt Tate sit up straight and was prepared for whatever would happen. Tate's hands dropped in his lap and he looked at Nora, licking his dry lips. She could tell he wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say.

**Sometimes it's blinding in the race**

Nora looked at him and smiled, reaching out an arm and wrapping it around Tate. He only sighed and looked down, leaning against her and resting his head on her shoulder. Nora just kept her small smile and closed her eyes, breathing in the cinnamon air.

**But I'll be here smiling when I see your face **

"I said I would protect you Tate." Nora looked at the top of his head, smiling more. He only blinked, but she knew he was listening.

Nora stared at the darkness again, feeling the twin's presence behind them. She could feel Hayden's cold stares from her left and Charles scowling from her right. But, she didn't care. She had her baby and she won't let anyone take him away from her. Not even that little Violet. She will protect him from all the dangers of the house. That Violet will not touch her baby, Charles will not look at her baby, and Hayden will not even sneak a glance at him… Who knows what twisted thoughts she has in her mind.

Tate closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling through his nose slowly. Nora laid her head on top of his and began to stroke the back of his head. His hair was soft like silk. He had as much keratin as a young child.

Tate was her baby, and Nora will protect her baby from everything.

And for months, the pair stared into the darkness while staying in the lighted parts of the basement.

…

**Please put question/comment/concern in the review box below. **

**If you liked this, follow and favorite! **

**I always thought of Nora as Tate's mother. It was just meant to be. **


	2. Violet Says Hello

_Way down by the stream_

_How sweet it will seem_

_Once more just to dream_

_In the moonlight_

_My honey I know (I know)_

_With the dawn that you will be gone_

_But tonight you belong to me_

_-Tonight you belong to me, Patience and Prudence_

* * *

Rain drop escaped from caramel glass eyes which carried reflections of depression and loyalty. A liquid that matches the sad color of a rose dripped down her pale thin fingers, layering the floor in a small heap. His words echoed through her head, causing her to let out a small cry. The pain that she held in for years escaped through the long line, opening her inside to the world.

**Way down by the stream**

Soon her ivory skin would stitch itself together, leaving no trace of the gateway's existence. That couldn't happen; it shouldn't happen. A gateway lets her inner thoughts escape. All the anger and sadness she's held in would be let out… But all of her sadness of her loyal guard dog stayed within. He stayed with her, all of his beautiful words staying in her sensitive mind.

All the girl wanted was for him to leave, to go away. She doesn't need him. She shouldn't have him. She can't keep him. All of these thoughts rushed through her head, filling her empty void with his face. If only she forgave instead of scolding.

**How sweet it will seem**

**Once more just to dream**

His smile gave her happiness, his memories gave her realization. She wasn't alone in the world when the devil was around. He was a glorious mutt who would do anything for her. She gave him everything; her love, trust, and virginity. And she feels that he over abused it. Well, that was how she felt.

All he was now was an abyss of love, never ending in a beautiful flow. Sweet words that were whispered to her in the night and her love for him could not grow no more.

Her name represented herself; a depressed color with no light to change it. A light came but covered it, the hollow center still there.

He did help her; she could say that, his sad words of regret when he gave her tips of how to physically harm her. He made her stop taking the silver darkness and splitting her white, soft and silky delicacy; a delicacy that he loved to feel.

She knew he cried for her, longed for her love. But that was but a dream. Her love was still there, but her trust has faded.

Violet looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't know her reflection. She was always sad or mad, but Violet has never seen herself this way, a mess with red eyes.

She needed him. Violet couldn't hide it anymore. Although she forced herself to stay away from him for ten years, she needed to see him. His crying stopped seven years ago, so she wasn't able to hear his sad and beautiful voice.

**My honey I know, I know**

**With the dawn you will be gone **

Violet stared at her reflection and widened her eyes, screaming and throwing the razor blade at the mess she saw in the mirror. "NO!" Violet heavily breathed as she combed her fingers into her hair, inhaling and exhaling slowly. She looked at the ground and slowly paced in circles. She will not go back to him, not after what he had done. She confessed that she thought he was the one for her, that she wished it could be true.

"IT CAN'T!" Violet ripped her fingers out of her hair, screaming in frustration as hot waterfalls escaped her eyes. She felt her skin grow hot like she was slowly burning herself on the inside. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to get married, live a happy life somewhere in New Orleans, maybe Michigan, somewhere far away from her family. Violet wasn't supposed to fall in love with a ghost. She wasn't supposed to become one herself!

Violet sat against the wall of her bathroom, her arms wrapped around her knees. Her blood mixed with her tears as both dripped onto the floor.

She looked up at the ceiling and whimpered, knowing what she wanted. It was time. He was punished enough. She didn't know if he was in pain, but she wanted him. He was her loyal guard dog and she was the master. Violet bit her bottom lip and got up, she felt her arm stop bleeding and her tears stopped forming.

Violet heard footsteps that rushed to the bathroom door. The doorknob shook but Violet had locked the door. The blonde sighed as she saw her reddened cheeks calm down. "H-Honey?" Her mother knocked on the door and whispered in a worried hushed voice. "Are you okay, Violet?"

She got up slowly and bit her lip, rubbing her eyes with clenched fists. Violet's bottom lip quivered as she made her way back to the mirror, feeling herself calm down. "I dropped the soap and got mad. It's not like I almost killed myself." Violet rolled her eyes, fixing the part in her hair, caramel eyes getting brighter.

"Violet…" Vivien sighed through the door. "Don't make a big deal about that, Violet. You gave me a heart attack. I thought you were… well…"

"Mom, not being raped; and sorry." She crossed her arms, turning towards the door. The dull door that used to be white was now blue, the previous owner having the idea to paint the door on her first day.

"I love you." Vivien said, her voice hushed. Violet heard her mother's fingernails trace the outline of the scratches on the door.

"Love you too… Bye." Violet gulped, eyeing herself again. She waited for her mom to walk off before she opened the door, looking to see if anyone was watching. She quickly ran out of the bathroom and raced down the hallway. His voice echoed in her head again as a tear streamed down her cheek.

_Promise me you'll stop. _She's coming. _I love you. _She'll be there. _You've been distant, and I don't know what I did wrong. _Please don't cry. _I painted it black. I know you don't like normal things. _She's almost there. _I love you. _Almost there. _I love you. _So close. _I love you. _Opening the door. _I love you. _Tate.

"Tate!" Violet rushed down the stairs, her eyes getting red as she raced through the doorway, passing child heads in jars. "TATE!"

Violet stopped in the middle of the room, searching for him. He usually was in the corner, clinging to the light he could find. She knew this because Nora would talk to Moira about her problems.

The blonde hated the house. She hated being alone in her room and forced to listen to Kurt Cobain because he loved Nirvana so much. Violet loathed how her father and mother were all of a sudden okay. Everything wasn't full of rainbows, happy suns and unicorns. Her life was made to be filled with mutts, demons, and death. But all misery can create a heartburning love.

She felt eyes on the back of her head. Violet knew who it was and she doubting whether she should do this or not. Violet didn't know how to start this. How could she talk to him after what she said? It's been ten years. She should be 26… But she's still 16, and he's 18. The world for teenagers is a scary place, filled with regret yet amazing memory. Sometimes, people have to forgive the bad to allow the good.

All Violet could say as she turned around, tears in her eyes and her face scrunched in misery and agony was his beautiful name. She walked towards him as his eyes grew wide in disbelief. She started to whimper let out small cries and he rushed forward, engulfing her in a hug that brought warmth to her old dull heart.

**But tonight you belong to me**

Violet gripped his sweater as she cried into his chest, letting out ten years' worth of built up sadness exhale out of her like a sudden gust of wind. He cried with her, his chin resting on the top of her head while squeezing her, not wanting her to go away again. Tate gave her small kisses on top of her head, his tears rubbing against her silky hair.

"Violet." He spoke gently as he sniffed. The blonde froze and closed her eyes.

For she missed the way he said her name.

"Hi Tate."

* * *

**Please leave your comment/question/concern in the review box below. **

**Follow and Favorite if you enjoyed. **

**I deleted two story's because… They didn't flow! This one just flowed. My fingertip did everything. Those stories caused a lot of thinking power! **

**No matter what, they make a beautiful pair.**


	3. Tate's All Doped Up

_I've been trying to keep my grip, yeah I think I'm over this_

_I can hear it now, oh no_

_Yeah, my tongue, I'll let it slip, why'd I do those things I did?_

_-Cardiac Arrest; Bad Suns_

Tate sighed, elbows up on the countertop with his hands holding his head. He pressed his thumbs into his temples, massaging them slowly. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as the pounding in his head got worse. It wouldn't stop; sharp pains at the side of his head and the feeling of a mallet as well. It hurt like hell. Tate grinded his teeth together, the pain getting stronger.

Tightening his lips in a tight line, he shot his head up and grabbed his glass of water, yelling out of anger and frustration as he threw it at the wall. His breathing getting heavier, as well as the pounding in his head. "AGGGGGGGGGGH!" He gripped the hair on both sides of his head and rested his head on the countertop, his breathing getting at a normal pace. Tate whimpered, not knowing what to do with his headache. There was no Advil in the house, nothing to help him with his headache. He tried eating all the vegetables in the fridge, which was disgusting, and none of it worked.

**I've been trying to keep my grip, yeah I think I'm over this **

Tate sighed, hearing footsteps behind him, not caring who it was.

"Oh dear," A woman's voice coiled in, hushed and soft. "That's a shame." She mentioned towards the broken glass on the floor. Tate felt hands on his shoulders, softly massaging them. "What are you doing up here in this… horrible kitchen." He closed his eyes, knowing Nora was behind him.

He mumbled a response that she couldn't make out, but chose to ignore it. She leaned in and looked out the window, biting her bottom lip as she moved a hand to the back of his head, stroking it and running her fingers through it. He moaned as she did it, but was interrupted by him cursing and her gripped the back of his head in pain.

"Tate?" She shook his back "Tell me what's the matter." Her voice was hushed as she widened her eyes, moving a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Tate muffled out "My head hurts like shit and there's nothing to make it go away."

Nora nodded and smiled, she watched him sit up straight and she quickly cupped his face, grinning wildly. "Tate, you should have come to me. I have something that I always use." She let his face go as he looked at her, his dark eyes confused as she left.

He sighed, looking at the kitchen wall and taking deep breaths, as more pain rushed in. He widened his eyes and angrily pounded his fists on the countertop. "WHY WON'T IT STOP?!" He covered his eyes with his hands as footsteps rushed in.

Tate opened his fingers too peer at her. She placed a container filled with what looked like salt in it. Nora had opened a few cabinets to eventually find a glass, filling it with water and bringing it to the counter. "Charles and I used to use this, him more than me." She said the last bit with aggravation, pouring a heap into the water and using a spoon to mix it all together. "I use this now to help with headaches or anything that hurts." Handing the drink to Tate, Nora had scratched the side of her neck while watching him take it. He drank the whole think, gulping it down and coughing after. "It's very strong…" Nora took the glass back placed it in the sink, her hands holding the other nervously as she looked at the microwave.

Tate blinked and stared at her. "What the hell is that?"

"Medicine Charles and I gave to our customers." Nora widened her eyes and gently smiled, watching as Tate tried to get off the stool without falling.

**I can hear it now, oh no**

* * *

Nora held onto Tate, his feet dragging on the floor and his head leaning against her shoulder as they walked down the hallway. Well, she mostly walked while he mumbled incoherent words, not moving a muscle. Nora had sighed, glaring at Chad as he walked by and snickered. "Tate, I can't carry you the whole way."

"'M surry lady," Tate slurred. "My legs 'ere cut off." He licked his bottom lips and wrinkled his nose, exhaling loudly. He was hallucinating… Pretty badly. The walls looked like they were covered in mud and moss, he almost wanted to feel them.

Chad had crossed his arms, smirking while watching as Nora tried to get him to _his _bedroom, or the bedroom she thought was his. Her arm was around his waist, supporting him while her other hand gripped the hand from the back of her shoulders, making sure he wouldn't lose his grip. He now started to lightly walk, looking at Chad with half open eyes and his mouth open, drool escaping the corner of it. His dark eyes stared at Chad, who was smiling and looking at Nora. "New boy toy?" He asked with sass.

Nora scoffed and shook her head, tightening her lips together. "Why don't you go to your rotten boyfriend or get out of my house." Her words came out like acid, always hating his attitude.

"Ow," Chad widened his eyes, grinning. "I'm hurt." He turned and walked down the stairs, smirking as he did so.

Nora had ignored his reaction and continued down the hallway, Tate leaning his face into her hair and mumbling. Nora had questioned what he was saying and he leaned his head back with his eyes closed. "Chad should fuck a duck." He said drowsily. Nora snapped at him for using foul language, huffing after she did. Tate licked his lips. "Sorry. Chad should do a duck."

**Yeah my tongue, I'll let it slip, Why'd I do those things I did? **

Nora chose to not listen to him anymore until he licked the side of her face. She widened her eyes and shoved him away, slamming him into the wall as he laughed. "Tate! Don't you ever do a thing like that again!" Tate snorted and pointed at her, laughing so hard no sound came out of him. He took a deep breath, letting out a loud laugh. Nora had kneeled down, getting a glimpse of what was down the hallway to see if anyone was watching. Her pale hands outstretched and lightly gripped the side of his face, silencing him as he took a deep breath. She started to speak wearily to herself. "I gave you too much didn't I?" Tate's jaw was dropped as he started at her like he was day dreaming. "Well, you're out of it…"

She was never good at taking care of children; she knew that for a fact. No matter how badly she wanted to be a mother, it never would work out. Tate was now pretty much a giant child, unable to do things by himself. His limbs were numb to him or he was too tired to move them. Tate's head was making him see everything in rainbow and it was EPIC!

Tate started to grin as he looked at her eyes as they turned pink then purple. Nora cupped his face and leaned in to kiss his forehead, moving her hands to go to his armpits, using all her strength to help him up. Tate outstretched an arm to the wall and used it to support him as he stood up, leaning to the side and side stepping to keep his balance. Nora put an arm around his waist to help him. They made it to Violets room, getting in slowly.

"My body is just… failing me." Tate slurred.

"No it's not." Nora said. They went to the bed and she let go of him, expecting him to fall on the bed. Tate was so doped up he passed out and fell backwards onto Violets floor, his head just missing her dresser. Nora sighed and left the room, not wanting to do anymore.

* * *

Violet never usually ate, but for some reason she wanted an apple. But, some stupid prick ate pretty much everything in the fridge and broke one of the glasses in the kitchen. What an asshole. Like, who does that? No one here eats that much…

Violet sighed and rolled her eyes making her way for the stairs, wanting to hide from everyone in the house and stay in her room. Maybe listen to some Pink Floyd. Before she knew it, she was in front of the room in an instant. Putting her fragile hand on the crystal knob, she turned it and walked in, only to find her ex-boyfriend passed out on the floor. She cringed and looked out her door, then back at him. "Tate?" She questioned.

He didn't respond, only a light snore escaped his mouth, moving his head to the side, away from her. Violet scoffed and walked to him, kneeling down and poking his chest. He didn't budge, only his chest rising and descending slowly. What was the worst that could have had happened? He died? Violet scowled at her reflection in the mirror for her horrible joke. She put her hands on the side of his head, lifting it up and letting go. The back of his head thunked against the floor, he scrunched his nose in response and slurred out "No…."

Violet rolled her eyes and, realizing she was straddling him, got off and went behind him. She grabbed underneath his shoulders and tried to pull him up, grinding her teeth together. "Fucking heavy!" She got him got him somewhat up and let him go, wrapping her arms around his waist before he fell onto the floor. She used all her strength to get him up and she pushed him onto the bed, letting out a big sigh of relief and taking gasps of air. Her knees were bent with her hands on them, back hunched with her head hanging down. After a good couple of breaths, she looked up and decided to shift his legs into a comfortable position.

After a few minutes, she had him lying on her bed in a very comfortable position, which meant he was lying on top of her with the side of his face resting on her chest. She was running her fingers through his silky soft hair, watching him sleep. It came to her realization that she never saw Tate sleep before. He was usually the one watching her.

Tate moaned in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. She smelt the drugs coming from his breath. He was high as shit.

Now the real question is… where does a ghost get drugs from?

…

**Please follow and favorite if you enjoyed!**

**Please put your comment/question/concern in the review box below. **

**I thought of this while at school and thought doped up Tate was adorable and funny. Sorry that this one wasn't serious. I just wanted to write it so bad! **


	4. Violet Wants Peace

"_To make things right  
You need someone to hold you tight"  
-Tainted Love; Hannah Peel_  
**…**

Violet Harmon isn't someone who is pushy. She lays low and goes with the crowd, unless the crowd is flat out stupid and dumb and she'd rather have a smoke on the front porch. Something sweet to kiss her lungs with the taste of death. But she's happy, and that's all that matters. It does matter… but she's actually not happy. Violet is a depressed mess who acts like nothing is good enough but she knows nothing is worth her time. Because everything is rated A class **bullshit.**

So she'll have an attitude, slam her bedroom door and put on her music, only to realize that she's lonely. Her father is a cheater who can't seem to get his eyes off fresh meat and her mother is a neat _&amp; _health freak who can't seem to forgive anything. Violet agrees with Vivien to not forgive her father… but still.

_They're weak. _

All of them. Weak. She's drawn to those who don't have a weakness. Violet was drawn to Tate when he wasn't weak and fluffy for her. When he didn't strive for her attention 24/7. But she loves him. Even if he is weak. Because she's the weakness. She's the master and he's the dog. A dog waiting for orders and will follow every command of hers.

She loves him. But he's dead and so is she. They both are dead and it feels like a Romeo and Juliet love story but at the same time it feels nothing like that. She's still… _alive_. Her soul lives on, but the house is starting to affect her. And Violet soon starts to understand why Tate did what he had done. He was going crazy because the house does that to you. It puts you under a spell and you have no control. Tate's nuts. He's dark and cold and beautiful. _So beautiful._ Like a dark angel that she can't keep her eyes off of.

And sometimes he's peaceful. It's when he sleeps. His face relaxes and those dark brown eyes of his close and all she can see are his dark under eye circles and soft, pale skin. His chest rises and lowers slowly and she wants to curl up next to him; see how long it'll take for him to wake up.

That's what she wants. And she's starting to become pushy. Something she never was.

Violet wants to see him peaceful and full of grace. She wants it so bad. So she watches him; stalks him. But he doesn't do anything. All he does is just wait for her to show up and play a board game like they always do or he's waiting to graze his hands up her thigh. Its sexual tension that he crazes and what she craves is control. To be the leader watching the servant in a state of weakness.

* * *

She's standing behind him in the kitchen but he doesn't know it. She likes that. For once he has no clue where she is, but he's just standing there. And right now she's craving his serenity.

Frying pan gripped tightly between her pale, fragile, cold hands and she's biting her bottom lip nervously. Violet's desperate and bored and bratty. Her arms raise up and as he turns around to see her, she slams the pan down hard on the back of his head, watching him crumble to the ground with blood staining his blonde hair. She killed him.

Violet knows he'll wake up soon, but she never killed anyone and it's scaring her. He dropped like a sack of potatoes. So fragile and in his eyes she didn't see fear, just…. He was surprised to see her with her teeth gritted and eyes knitted together. She knows she looked angry. Cold. As if he was a nuisance she was trying to get rid of. Violet's scared and doesn't know what to do now. So she shrinks down to the floor by his side and leans back against the kitchen cabinets that lay on the ground. Her hand knitted through her soft, blonde hair and she can feel tears in her eyes.

Whimpers escaped her pink lips and her knees were pulled up into her chest. He's limp on the floor and not moving a muscle. Violet takes out a hand away from her head whilst letting out a small sob, moving it toward his shoulder and softly nudging him. He looks like he's sleeping. That's a plus to all of this.

Violet scoots towards him, taking a deep breath and using both hands to turn him over onto his back. Tate's head lolls to the side, lips parted and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

She slightly smiles, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. He looks so peaceful. So genuine and pure. Violet likes him like that, when he doesn't look angered or full of lust. When she is the one to watch him sleep. When she can do whatever she wants to him and he can't do a thing.

CONTROL

_She loves it. _

The blonde bends over and kisses his chapped lips; her hand smoothing over his jawline, so sharp it could cut wood. His hair is soft and he smells like cigarettes and white musk. **"I love you." **Violet whispers against his lips, slumping down to curl up at his side. Her hand rests on his chest and she plays with stray strings from his sweater, knees brought up to her chest. He's so peaceful. And although he's dead, she can't help but love the way he's breathing. Slowly he's coming back. She'll be doing this often.

…

**I'm so sorry for the wait. And god, this idea has been stuck in my head for a week.**


End file.
